Over The Mistletoe
by tranquilitygal95
Summary: Tis the Christmas Season at Kadic Academy, and that sprig of mistletoe is the only thing Aelita wants. JxA, YxU. Oneshot.


Code Lyoko isn't mine!

Over The Mistletoe

If there was anywhere Aelita wanted to be with Jeremie, it was under the mistletoe. What gave that small green plant the authority to make people kiss, she did not know. She had seen it in action, though. Ulrich and Yumi had been kind enough to demonstrate it's powers. Well, Odd put it over them and started laughing, then Yumi pecked Ulrich's lips after much blushing.

It was the Christmas season, and no one was going home for the holidays, all nervous of a Xana attack. Jeremie planned on working himself through both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, searching for the elusive antivirus. Yumi would be spending time with them on campus to avoid her annoying brother. Ulrich and Odd couldn't stand their relatives. Aelita simply had nowhere else to go.

Aelita imagined for a moment what it would be like to kiss Jeremie. As hard as she tried, she couldn't manage. She had never kissed him before. Aelita shook her head and concentrated on her math homework, trying to put Jeremie in the back of her mind.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Aelita!"

Aelita opened her eyes and rubbed them. It was already Christmas Morning, and she had forgotten. Jeremie was sitting next to her, shaking her by the shoulders, trying to get her to wake up.

"Merry Christmas, Jeremie," replied Aelita warmly. She sat up to find the whole gang in her room, with many brightly colored packages as well. "What's going on?"

"We're celebrating in your room, hope you don't mind!" said Odd, grinning. Everyone was still in their pajamas, except for Yumi.

"Why not?" asked Aelita, smiling.

"Me first!" said Odd, practically diving into a large pile of presents in front of him. Aelita giggled as he ravenously tore off the wrapping paper, cheering over a video game.

"Odd, what'd we say about making a mess?" asked Yumi, chuckling.

"Who cares?" asked Odd, kissing the case and hugging it. "I got Zombie Invasion 3!"

The next fifteen minutes were filled with joyous shrieks, ripping paper, and many laughs. Aelita couldn't stop smiling. Odd was now dancing around with Kiwi to Christmas music, and Yumi and Ulrich were enjoying the show.

"Hey, Aelita," said Jeremie, blushing and laughing at Odd's zany dance. "I wanted to give you one last present before I head over to the factory."

Jeremie gave her a small box with reindeer wrapping paper on it. Aelita curiously tore it off and opened the box to find a small green plant inside. Mistletoe. It's like Jeremie knew exactly what she wanted! She held it up to the light and began plotting when she would use it on Jeremie, and where, and-

Jeremie's lips on hers made it harder for Aelita to realize that by holding up the mistletoe, she had held it over the both of them. Nonetheless, it was a most satisfying kiss. Her spine shivered as he held her face.

They parted and Aelita grinned. Jeremie hadn't let her go, but was blushing furiously. The mistletoe slipped from Aelita's fingers and landed between them on the bed. Jeremie leaned in and kissed her again, lacing his fingers over her hands.

"Looks like we've got a new tradition at Kadic," commented Odd, stopping in the middle of his dance routine. Aelita and Jeremie broke off the kiss, red in the face. "Kissing over the mistletoe. Very original!"

Aelita smiled. Jeremie wasn't about to go to the factory, that was for certain. Jeremie picked up the green plant, examining it. He tossed it to the side, where it landed between Ulrich and Yumi.

"You know the rules," said Jeremie, smirking. Aelita giggled, then kissed his cheek, pulling back to watch Ulrich and Yumi.

She had a feeling there would be quite a bit of kissing today, and tomorrow. In fact, she might always carry this little plant, and drop it on the ground some day in front of Jeremie. Under, over, with, or without, the mistletoe could definitely come in handy.

**A/N:** Happy Holidays to all the authors on Fan Fiction. May you both give and receive generously in this merry season.


End file.
